


Morning After Dark

by FiendMaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azure blue eyes focused back on the raven's grinding body, his free hand slipping under the black collared vest and rubbing the smooth skin there as they descended. He could feel his breath hastening slightly as his own cock responded to the growing erection against his stomach. NaruSasu. Naughty & Kinky Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Dark

**Title:** Morning After Dark

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pairing:** NaruSasu

 **Warning:** OOC Naruto and Sasuke, use of sex toys, kissing and intercourse between two men. Basically, Yaoi.

 **BETA:** lavitaacolori

* * *

 

**Plaisir Tentation - Pleasure Temptation**

" _I got a little secret for ya,_

_I never sleep when comes the night._

_But every time I smack my fingers,_

_I switch back into the light._

_My moon belongs to your sun,_

_your fire is burning my mind._

_Is it love or is it lust?_

_Something that I just can't describe."_

_Timbaland - Morning After Dark_

**Morning After Dark**

A tasteful giant gold swirl glinted atop the sky tower, illuminated by the shining full moon and dazzling the already breathtaking glass and black stainless steel structured hotel even more so. Situated below the elegant swirl was a similarly gold-plated "Plaisir Tentation" lit up brightly as if surrounded by millions of high-powered lights, making it readable from miles away.

Multiple spotlights flared from below up to the sky in different neon colours, attracting many and thus causing traffic—whose noise was drowned out by the loud music coming from the many club like floors in the hotel and meshing into one perfect dizzying layer of background music almost like that of an aphrodisiac.

Dancing, writhing and grinding drunk figures appeared and disappeared from sight, overcast by bright lights every now and then; showing everyone who only chanced on seeing the hotel to be able to register what a ride it'd be if they just entered and allowed the hotel to carry them into the best night of their lives.

Down the entrance, gushing water flowed over two sparkling white graphite high walls that seemed muted as they stood twenty meters from each other just before the revolving glowing red doors behind two body scanners and protected by five large, muscled bouncers together with ten heavily armed guards.

Limos pulled up the entrance continuously until a pimped elongated sleek orange Bugatti Veyron 16.4 with script written Naruto on both sides of the car destroyed the chain.

Paparazzis swarming the hotel was, as always, not allowed to get close. The number of heavily armed guards immediately tripled, lining up to make a protected entrance as bodyguards exited from the hotel, rushing forward to form a protective circle around the expensive car.

The orange door opened upward and passers-by, gaping with badly hidden desire at the beautiful vehicle, gawked at the obviously heftily paid for door that wasn't supposed to open in that manner.

Shimmering liquid gold spiky hair swayed in the cool night breeze, the male stepping out gracefully from his car.

It was a wonder how the collective gasp was heard until the entrance door of the hotel as the sex god himself closed the semi-automatic door to his car with a light push downward. Even more of a wonder was the lack of any medic in sight at the state of the numerous people standing dumb struck sporting massive nosebleeds and insanely crying in extreme and utter want.

Dazzling azure blue eyes with gem-like attraction swept through the crowd then up at the hotel, observing pleasantly.

The male was ripped from what could be seen through his net vest that was slightly hiding the swirl tattoo similar to the swirl placed above the tower of firm abs. Tight red long sleeves hung on the very precarious edge of his muscled shoulder connected by black ropes branching from one sleeve to the other. Hugging, black leather pants with multiple rips at the sides showed off toned legs found only on the best athletes of the world.

The gorgeous golden-haired male swiftly walked towards the revolving entrance doors with a panther-like grace, placing a set of keys on waiting hands and nodding to the bodyguard who immediately set off to park the car in his very own floor in the building next to the hotel, which was solely for parking cars at the convenience of the hotel guests.

With bodyguards surrounding the beautiful form, the male eased off some of the tension on his shoulders, walking into the hotel to the glass chute in the middle of the lobby. He pressed his thumb on a scanner and the glass doors of the elevator opened. He stepped in and tapped the flat sensory button for floor 98 lightly, waiting until six bodyguards followed him inside the spacious glass elevator before closing the doors.

It rose up smoothly and blue eyes roved around the floors he passed with sharp calculating eyes piercing through the glass walls of function rooms and long circular-carpeted halls showcasing different art drawn on large doors of the hotel rooms.

The glass doors opened with an unheard swoosh, revealing a vertical glass path that the male walked out on towards the special black doors with what was called the "Uchiha Fan Crest" carefully carved and painted on. He stopped in front of the grandeur doors, unmoving, as a sleek black box lowered in front of his face and scanned his eyes.

" _Naruto Confirmation._ " A clear, pleasing female voice politely requested.

"Kyuubi. One."

Shivers ran down the spines of the bodyguards, still not used to the low husky voice their boss owned.

The golden-haired male tactfully ignored the shuddering breaths behind him coming from the poorly hidden tell-tale signs of his bodyguards' unwillingly affected states as he focused his gaze on the black door while the box went back up to hide in the ceiling.

A click was the only indication of the door being unlocked and the gorgeous male immediately entered, closing the door behind him with another click indicating that it was locked once again, but he didn't hear. His eyes focused on the middle of the large living room.

One silver stainless steel pole was situated in the middle, a beautiful lithe body hanging on it upside down. Soft silky raven hair spilled behind his perfectly-structured, glowing pale face that was stretched back and showing off a smooth untouched-looking neck. His right leg hooked around the upper part of the pole while the other stretched vertically, making a pleasurable path towards the uncovered pale pink and slightly hard cock.

"Naruto," The raven huskily voiced, his pale hands running down his chest and fingering the flipped back mini-skirt. "Mmm..." He moaned as his other hand trailed down the upturned black collar all the way down the open black vest, rubbing at a covered nipple and purring in pleasure.

Onyx, captivating eyes opened to bore into azure, blue eyes that seemed to be sucking him inside its deep vortex as a tongue peeked out to lick at parted cherry lips seductively before retreating back inside the small black hole it came from.

Naruto didn't let go of his pulling stare as he walked slowly towards the middle of the room. His warm tan hand immediately combed through soft locks and gripped hard, pulling the hair down and making the raven bare his neck.

"Aah..."

Naruto leaned down, massaging the tempting red lips and entering the parted mouth, intertwining and rubbing his tongue heatedly with the raven's hot slick tongue. He pulled soft locks even more as the moans spilling into his mouth started becoming louder but pulled away as soon as he felt the raven thrust into the air wantonly.

A whine was heard but the golden haired male ignored it. "Sasuke," He murmured softly, turning sideways as an indication that they were leaving the room.

Onyx eyes stared up at him before its owner obeyed and slid gracefully down to the floor. "Where..."

The golden haired male looked over at his lover. "Sixty-nine."

Red lips stretched to a pleased smile and Sasuke stepped forward, raising his arms. His pale fingers laced together behind a strong tan neck as the raven rested his head against the warm chest of his lover's, closing his eyes in content.

Naruto happily sighed, relaxing completely and nuzzling the soft locks below his chin. He inhaled the sweet addicting scent, placing multiple kisses on the raven's head which earned him a happy hum. "I hope you just woke up."

Sasuke pressed himself closer to the warmth. "Half an hour ago..." He murmured in reply.

"Good. Now up." The golden haired male grunted as the raven jumped and encircled his strong waist with long pale legs then groaned as the raven's cock pressed against his stomach. He accommodated his love and placed an arm under the barely covered pale ass, the silky material of the black mini-skirt brushing him occasionally.

The raven moaned lowly, his head now lying on his lover's shoulder.

Naruto gripped the ass in his hand harder, smirking wide as he received another moan as his love started grinding on him. He shifted his eyes from the body he was holding and walked back towards the black doors. "Open," He said loudly, exiting the room when a click answered him.

Outside, his bodyguards stood straighter at attention without the slightest reaction to the grinding figure clinging to their boss. They followed into the glass elevator, making sure they maintained a wide berth for their boss.

Azure blue eyes focused back on the raven's grinding body, his free hand slipping under the black collared vest and rubbing the smooth skin there as they descended. He could feel his breath hastening slightly as his own cock responded to the growing erection against his stomach.

Soon, they had stopped and the glass doors opened to reveal another vertical glass path toward a red spiked door that had four guards standing in front.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator and walked past the guards who made way for him and once again stopped in front of the door but this time he took his hand from under the raven's shirt and pressed on a certain part of the door that slid open to reveal a hand-sized square that lit up in blue. He pressed his palm against it for a while then pulled back as the door opened slightly and the square was hidden once again.

The golden haired male pushed the door open completely to the thudding concentrated music welcoming him into the darkly red lit room. He entered and walked over to a marble table and deposited his clinging and grinding lover on top of it.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whined, looking down at the table before spreading his legs wantonly and reaching out for his love.

"Wait," Naruto shook his head slightly, amused.

The marble table was a new addition to the many miscellaneous contraptions solely for the use of pleasure in the room as was the graphite table behind him that held four long dildos he picked from a hundred. They were lined by size, the first was a normal sized blue dildo to warm up the raven; next was a medium sized dark green dildo, again for warm up; third was a large-sized dark red vibrator; and last but not least was a dully spiked large dark blue dildo. At the end of the graphite table was a bottle of lube, a harness and a remote control.

The raven lay back on the marble table, shivering as the coldness seeped into his thin black vest and touched more of his ass, the black mini-skirt he wore doing a poor job at protecting him even slightly.

Naruto took the raven's knees and tied it with one of the straps of leather that was hanging from the ceiling and then did the same to Sasuke's ankles with another strap of leather. Making sure they were both tight, he looked at his lover who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes and went to him, buckling pale arms onto each side of the table.

Ignoring his lover's whine when he glanced around the tempting lips being offered to him and walked back to the table, he unscrewed the lube cap and spreading a very small amount onto his hands. He took the normal sized blue dildo and spread the lube evenly, knowing it was just enough to not pain his lover but not be slippery either.

He went over, rubbing the semi-hard twitching cock and basking in the thrusts and mewls Sasuke made. "When I insert the dildo, you're going to hold it in. You can't cum until you absolutely can't stave it off any longer, got it?"

"Nghnn... yes." The raven nodded, his eyes already dazed with pleasure and arched with a long moan when Naruto started rubbing harder and pre-cum started leaking out of his cock. "A-ah!" It was getting hot; Sasuke felt his blood rushing south and moaned again, jerking and shuddering.

Naruto pressed the tip of the dildo in the spot between the raven's balls and ass hole, relishing the violent thrust his raven did.

Sasuke was gasping non-stop as the hot hand on his cock stroked him even faster and rougher. He couldn't stop his body from trembling. His hips lifted as a long moan released from his mouth, ready to cum when Naruto suddenly let go of his cock.

The raven panted heavily, his body slamming back down the marble. "Naru... to..." Onyx eyes widened and a gasp escaped red lips as Naruto shoved the first dildo straight in without warning. He immediately clenched around the dildo, another gasp leaving his mouth as his cock twitched in response. Sasuke gritted his teeth, happy the dildo wasn't vibrating knowing he'd be screwed already at the rate his pre-cum was still leaking down his cock and the intense stare he just knew Naruto was giving it. He whimpered, calling out to his love.

"Too easy," Naruto murmured, unbuckling the raven's arms and tying them on another one of the leather straps.

Sasuke closed his eyes in relief as his new position made it easier for him to hold onto the dildo but clenched his eyes immediately when the leather strap tying his arm started reeling upward. He whimpered, feeling the dildo slipping a little as he was hoisted up.

"Keep it in."

The raven bit his lip hard, his whole body tensing as he felt the dildo slip even more and clenched even harder. "Nngnhn..." He whimpered loudly, throwing his head back as his cock reacted again.

Naruto discarded his shoes and lifted himself up the marble table, stepping closer to the slightly shaking body. He gripped his love's soft hair and pulled, forcing red lips to part open. His pointer finger lightly circled Sasuke's slit, taunting the leaking cock even more.

"Hah!" Sasuke arched, unintentionally pushing his cock against his lover's finger. "Nnnah! Naru—please!" He cried out, the dildo slipping again and he desperately clenched it even harder, his body twitching violently at the action.

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto murmured with a smirk, moving his hand away from the cock and opting instead to caress the milky inner thigh of the trembling raven with light touches knowing his love was sensitive there. He grinned sadistically as Sasuke started twitching into himself, incoherent moans spilling from the luscious red lips.

"Na—Naruto..." The raven's eyes flew open and he screamed as Naruto slammed the dildo in him further, hitting his prostate. He convulsed violently, bowing and arching unsteadily. Gritting his teeth harshly, Sasuke stopped his movements, vibrating in the leather straps as he clenched his muscles even harder around the dildo in an attempt to stave off his orgasm.

Naruto hummed in amusement, releasing the raven locks and patting them down instead. He slid a finger in between the ass cheeks, thinking of what he should do next to finally make the ever-enduring raven let go. A smile slipped onto his face as his love jumped when he slid his finger against the spot between the tight balls and twitching ass hole.

"Ah!" Sasuke jerked forward as his lover pressed on his spot lightly and tried in vain to squeeze his ass cheeks together. His lips trembled as he clenched his stomach to stave off his orgasm.

"Good boy," Naruto locked his eyes with onyx, grinning mercilessly at the begging expression on his raven. He knew what his lover was trying to tell him; that he couldn't hold it in if he pressed even harder at the sensitive spot. Shrugging at the raven's closed eyes, trying to prepare himself for the oncoming pleasure, Naruto positioned his two hands below the once again slipping dildo and his raven's spot then jerked his hands upward.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, jerking so violently that his knees were able to hit himself in the chest despite the straps. His body went rigid as long spurts of cum jetted out of his angry, red cock and to his horror, his asshole clenched even more, pressing the dildo right into his prostate again and again. He was jerking continuously, barely aware that Naruto was lapping up all the cum that landed on his thighs at the high he was feeling.

The raven yelped as the dildo was forcefully pulled out from him and as he was inserted with an even larger dildo with only the left over lubrication. With cum still spurting out from his cock, Sasuke closed his eyes as a tear trailed down his cheek and clenched harder onto the larger dildo. He ignored another violent jerk his body made at the effort and sobbed as his body started trembling non-stop.

Naruto took one last lick at a milky thigh and looked up at his lover. He wiped the tears away from the beautiful face and leaned over to the red lips. His tongue lapped at the bottom lip before shoving itself into the sobbing and gasping mouth, entwining his tongue with the raven's and pulling it into his own mouth before sucking hard but nibbling gently, a tantalizing mixture. He wrapped his arms around the trembling figure, pulling Sasuke into his strong form.

Sasuke heaved, not even bothering to kiss back as he concentrated on the new dildo in his ass and noted with horror that it was heavier than the other. He trembled even more as he was pulled into his lover's strong body, his once again hard cock being pressed in between the silky material of his skirt and his chest. Somehow, he had a feeling Naruto was going to make it even harder this round.

Azure blue eyes captured onyx ones again as the owner pulled away from the kiss before looking down at the saliva making its way down the raven's chin from the parted red lips. He stuck his tongue out, catching the saliva before its fall and licked his lips with it. Naruto trailed his eyes down the neck to the perk nipples before his mouth descended further downward. The dusky nipples instantly perked more, straining as he licked, bit and pulled at one then the other.

Sasuke gasped wetly and threw his head back, staring with his mouth widened in a pained but pleasured moan at the red-lit ceiling. He drew out a shuddering breath as the tongue torturing his nipple drew away and chanced a look at his golden-haired lover. His eyes grew wide as it landed on the nipple clamps on tan hands though his cock jerked involuntarily in excitement. He twitched as the heavy dildo in his ass slipped out more, momentarily forgetting about it, and hurriedly clenched even harder as his body twitched in response.

"Guh!" The raven groaned as one of his nipples was clenched tightly in the nipple clamp. His heavily lidded onyx eyes searched for azure blue and begged silently, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of it anyway. "Nnnnah!" He moaned, throwing his head backwards again as his other nipple was clenched tightly.

Naruto smiled, rubbing at the straining erection he himself sported, and then ignored it to ease the stress a little. His eyes trailed even lower, looking for something to play with and landed on the red twitching cock. He saw it jerk and knew his raven was looking at him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, a supplication underlying his voice.

It was an invitation that Naruto gladly accepted and wasted no time in leaning down to lick the head of the red cock and rubbing the now leaking slit roughly, closing his eyes as he savoured both the heady taste and the moans his arching raven was making. His pink lips covered the head, sucking lightly while he swirled his tongue around it.

At the involuntary upward thrust his raven made, he entered more of the cock into his hot mouth. His tongue pressed against the throbbing, thick vein, sucking even harder and cupped the tight balls with his two hands, massaging them. He swallowed more of the cock as Sasuke thrust into him again, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled up before moving back down and repeating the process.

"Naruto! Please! Aaah! God!" Sasuke moaned incoherently, words slipping out of his kissed lips without a chance to even register what he was saying as tears occasionally slipped down from his onyx eyes. He jerked his hips upward again, making sure that his ass was still clenched on the heavy... slipping dildo. Fuck.

The raven arched higher, deciding he didn't give a damn as he was already trying his best, he forced himself to stave off his orgasm even more, making sure to not show any early indication that he was nearing his limit already, wanting Naruto's mouth on his cock until he cums.

Naruto hummed around the cock, grazing his teeth on it as he continued hollowing his cheeks, going up then going down. His hands squeezed the balls they were holding at the same time he sucked hard, knowing his raven would probably cum soon no matter what the pale, lithe body was saying. The thrusts were becoming more erratic now and he used a finger to check if the dildo was still in his raven.

Smirking at the falling dildo his fingers brushed past, he pulled up from the red leaking cock, pre-cum mixed with his saliva making a line from his lips towards the wet cock. He wiped his face against the pale twitching stomach before letting go of the too tight balls and fisting the raven. His azure blue eyes shifted to the moving wet red lips.

Naruto smashed his lips against the raven's, forcefully pushing his tongue in the panting mouth with unneeded force and gripping the pulsating cock in his hands harder, pressing the slit with his thumb with force, but not enough to not hurt the raven.

"Naaaaah!" Sasuke screamed into the hot mouth against his, tears sliding down his heated cheeks. He arched against the body so close to his own. His hips seemed to freeze in their movement, pressed against the tan body, a scorching hot large hand roughly stroking him and milking him for all he was worth.

The dildo fell down to the table with a loud thud that fell on deaf ears before rolling over the edge and away from the hot, sweaty males.

Naruto threaded a hand through Sasuke's soft raven hair, pulling the shuddering and pleasured male closer comfortingly. He twined his mobile tongue with the others, slowly making work of the Uchiha's mouth.

Extracting himself, Naruto ghosted down the bound legs, untying the knees and ankles to tie them individually instead. He stepped down from the table, moving back to the other graphite table.

Tired onyx eyes looked at him questioningly though the owner didn't bother resisting. Sasuke swallowed nervously as the straps began to lift and separate, stretching his legs and pulling his feet above his head like some acrobat, effectively baring his cock and hole for Naruto's pleasurable viewing, which was what his lover probably intended.

The raven steeled himself before looking down at what Naruto was lubing up, his lips twitching slightly as he saw the even larger dildo that was most likely a vibrator from the looks of it. So, he was expected to keep that in him with his position vibrating was he? Well, fuck. His eyes also twitched as he saw the pleased and anticipating smile his Naruto was sporting. Cocky golden bastard. He knew he loved it though; it was the reason he stayed with his lover. In addition to the fact that Naruto loved him to unhealthy levels as he himself did towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up from the vibrator he held to his raven, seeing the faraway look and raising his eyebrows. He stepped closer to his lover, sliding the vibrator inside slowly and breathing in as his cock made a excited jerk in the confines of his tight leather pants.

"Slippery..." Sasuke whimpered, his ass failing to clench properly on the vibrator Naruto was still thankfully holding. He looked curiously as his lover reached over back to the table for something, pressing in the dildo inside him more.

"I'm not letting you hold this." Naruto said, shooting a look at his uncomfortable raven who instantly sighed, relieved. "You still have to stave off your orgasm. Don't ruin our fun." He flicked a finger at the harness he was reaching and finally grabbed it. Naruto pushed the dildo further until Sasuke gasped and then he strapped the harness on, making sure the dildo wouldn't fall.

The golden haired male stepped away, taking the remote control on top of the table. He turned away and pressed on the first button there, knowing the moment it started working as soon as his raven began moaning lowly while the vibrator rubbed at his prostate. He placed the remote back down on the table and unclasped his leather belt before pulling it out and placing it on the table beside the remote control.

Tan fingers slipped in the tight leather pants, pushing the material down with much force. Naruto groaned loud and long as his pants rubbed across his now leaking cock in an agonizing pace he couldn't remedy. He reminded himself not to keep the pants on long enough for them to stick even more to his sweaty skin the next time.

Naruto released an exasperated sigh as he pushed it down with even more force, finally pulling it around the bulb of his cock. He bent his leg, grabbing the end of his leather pants and pulling it off himself before doing the same to the other leg. His body shivered as his cock was hit by the cool air in the room when he straightened up to pull of his sleeves gently, and then his net vest.

He grabbed the remote again before turning back to his moaning lover who probably thought he was teasing him with a strip show from the back. Naruto blew a strand of hair away from his face, lifting himself back up on the table and moved closer to his blushing raven. He shook his head. Typical. After everything, his lover would only blush now.

Naruto pressed the second button and was rewarded with a cute yelp as the lithe body started squirming upward trying to ease the vibrator off the prostate it was stimulating. He stepped forward and pulled on the leather straps, lowering his raven down until his waist.

"Aaah... Love..." Sasuke moaned, his breathing coming out laboured as he felt pre-cum leaking down his cock again. He swallowed, blushing even harder as he was lowered to see his lover's leaking hard cock and shifted to look up, wondering what he was planning on doing. "FUCK!" The raven shouted, his eyes closed immediately as the dildo started vibrating twice harder against his prostate.

The golden haired male curled his fingers around his leaking cock, pumping it as he looked straight back at the pleasured haze swirling in onyx eyes. He held the raven's head when he moaned his name and directed the parted swollen lips towards his leaking, cock which he let go of right after shoving it into his lover's moist mouth.

Sasuke, knowing immediately what his lover wanted, opened his mouth wantonly and stuck his tongue out in unneeded invitation. He swallowed the leaking cock shoved into his mouth with relative ease, already used to having Naruto's hot pulsating cock in his mouth. His tongue licked at the familiar throbbing thick vein, immediately sucking hard to stop the moans floating up his throat. He didn't resist as he was pulled away and Naruto slammed back in. He instead relaxed his throat and moaned against the cock.

"Nnn..." Naruto moaned lowly, steadying his lover's face and thrusting into it instead. He started a faster rhythm as Sasuke started moaning around his cock, sending jolts of pleasure inside him. Clicking the last button on the remote he was holding, he threw it away and gripped his raven's hair with two hands.

"Mmm!" Sasuke choked lightly as his body jolted in reaction to his prostate's abuse and coughed as Naruto pulled his cock away. "Hah... Naruto..." He moaned, closing his eyes as his lover slapped his cock against his cheeks. The wet leaking cock wiped itself on his heated cheeks, making him even harder at how demeaning the action was. He then noticed how he was steadily leaking himself and moaned wantonly, shoving his face in Naruto's pubic hair and nuzzling. His tongue peeked out from his mouth and started licking at the balls near his lips.

"God, Sasuke..." Naruto panted, looking at his raven nestled so near and pressed against his leaking cock. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the pre-cum leaking out of his slit dripped onto the pale shoulder of his love and slid down to the clamped nipples that were now red.

Tan hands retreated from raven locks and unzipped the slits on the sleeve then pushed the collared vest away from Sasuke's body, letting it fall to the table behind him. Naruto, despite his aroused and pleasured state, smirked at the clothing that he had customized especially for Sasuke.

"Sasuke... suck." Naruto groaned as he felt his balls tighten even more under the hot slick tongue of his lover. He was bound to cum soon if the raven kept on giving him such a dirty visual and as much as he loved to cum all over his raven's body, he wanted to cum inside... and outside his raven's mouth.

Sasuke pulled himself away slowly, licking and sucking the side of the red hard cock beside his face, allowing it to slide smoothly against his heated cheeks as well. He took in the cock obscenely again as he reached the end and swallowed multiple times, knowing his Naruto loved it when he did that. And he knew he was nearing his own limit, if the vibrating of his own body was any indication.

Naruto returned his hands to gripping raven locks, making a drawn out moan as he threw his head back in ecstasy. He felt the heat in his stomach coil and his body go rigid. His hands squeezed Sasuke's scalp, warning him and let himself cum when he felt his lover give a nod and started sucking hard in earnest.

"Nngnnn... FUCK! Sasuke!"

Sasuke sucked one last time, unable to continue as he concentrated on swallowing the scorching cum filling his mouth. He moaned around the jerking cock, loving the taste of his lover and felt his own orgasm come upon him. He whined when Naruto pulled away slightly but immediately opened his mouth wide again and stuck his tongue out as the cock was directed at him. At the same time, he forced his body to go rigid when he orgasmed so not a single drip of cum from his lover would miss his mouth or his face.

"Auh..." The raven moaned as the vibrator in his ass still kept stimulating him. His body jerked involuntarily and he gasped as soon as Naruto finished his orgasm, gulping the scalding cum in his mouth. "Naruto..." He thrust his hip upward.

Panting, Naruto hugged Sasuke to himself with one arm, making sure he didn't touch his lover's face deliciously covered by cum. His other hand untied Sasuke's legs which were probably starting to feel uncomfortable and lowered them carefully, making sure to hold Sasuke up. He moved towards the leather holding around his raven's hands and untied them as well, smiling as his raven wrapped them around him immediately, purring.

The tanned arms flexed as Naruto carried his raven down from the table and approached his graphite table, taking up the dull spiked dildo and lube with one hand before walking over to an equipment he loved using. He inserted the dildo in the space provided and pulled to make sure it wouldn't budge. Satisfied, he uncapped the lube with his teeth and poured the contents on the dildo before discarding the lube on the floor. He caressed the dildo, making sure to lather the whole thing with lube generously, not wanting to possibly hurt his raven. Naruto lowered his raven slowly down onto it, locking his eyes with worshipping onyx ones.

Sasuke gasped slightly as his ass enveloped another dildo. His eyes widening as he was lowered even more, feeling spikes being inserted in him. "Naruto..." He murmured, clinging more to his lover and bit his lip as the tip of the dildo pressed against his prostated was apparently a dull spike that he didn't even notice go in him. As soon as he was settled, his legs were propped up beside him.

Naruto lowered himself and kissed his raven on the lips and held Sasuke's slightly hard cock in his hands, pumping it to hardness. He took away Sasuke's clinging arms and, smiling a little at the whine and stepped away, walking back until he reached the leather chair he had situated and then sat down. His azure blue eyes met his lover's gaze as he looked to see the visual his raven made. He licked his lips slowly. "Ride it, Sasuke."

The raven shut his eyes and threw his head back, flexing his legs as he lifted himself fully before slipping back down slowly. He repeated the process, biting his lip at the tenth time as his legs shook from the strain. "Naruto..." Sasuke fisted himself and stroked, groaning loudly as his legs trembled and went down with more force against his prostate than he intended. He gripped at his own hair, trying to keep the pain there so he wouldn't feel the heat burning in his legs as he did his best to push himself up and down the dildo.

Naruto's stare was getting to Sasuke, and without even looking his body was already reacting. He rubbed his slit feeling pre-cum squirt out at every hit the dull spiked top of the dildo made on his pleasured and abused prostate. "Oh god!" He screamed as his legs suddenly gave up on him and was slammed down onto the dildo. The raven trembled and convulsed, moaning loud as he gripped his cock to stave off his orgasm and moaning even more when it started leaking under his lover's heated gaze.

Standing up, Naruto slowly walked over to his lover and caressed a soft sticky cheek. He licked at the cum starting to dry on his lover's face, cleaning him before kissing Sasuke and making him taste his essence even more.

"Mnn..."

Naruto took his lover's arm and placed them around his neck, smiling gently as his raven clung to him immediately. "Are you okay?" He murmured softly. At the nod he received he lifted Sasuke from the dull spiked dildo, figuring it would hurt his lover if he made him continue. "Shh..." He hushed as the raven started resisting, probably not wanting to disappoint him.

The blonde haired male lifted his lover again, grimacing as his erection grazed the silky cloth of the skirt his raven was still wearing. "Up." He ordered, placing a secure arm under Sasuke and soon the pale legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "I've had enough of playing, I just want you now." He declared walking towards the doors of the room.

"Clothes..." Sasuke moaned, starting to grind against his strong lover again, relishing the feel of his pre-cum spreading on the tense stomach. He felt his Naruto move in a different direction and gasped lightly as he was covered by a cool material.

Naruto draped a large cloak on top of his raven, then walked over to the door. "Open," He pulled the door open as soon as he heard a hiss and saw the door move toward him. Walking out, he pressed his thumb on the scanner, stepping inside when the glass elevator opened for him. "Ninety-eight," He said clearly, not bothering to press the number any more.

" _Confirmed."_

Sasuke stilled and relaxed himself, moving his head to suck on his lover's neck, licking but refusing to purr in front of the bodyguards that were in the elevator with them. He kissed the skin beneath his lips before trailing a hot path with his tongue towards peach pink lips. His mouth immediately sucked on the bottom lip of his lover, humming when he felt the elevator stop and Naruto starting to walk.

When Naruto stopped, Sasuke lifted his head. "Sharingan. Two." He ordered to the air and smiled, satisfied, as the door clicked open before going back to nuzzling Naruto's warm now wet neck, lapping at the skin and purring when he heard another click.

Naruto moved past the living room, slipping the large cloak off his raven and pressed his palm onto an innocent-looking painting. He entered into the newly-revealed hallway when the six inch wide glass wall slid open for him, walking towards the farthest door in the blue lit glass hall. "Open," he stated.

The fogged glass door lit up in red before splitting in the middle and sliding outward to allow the golden-haired male and his lover entry.

Sasuke yelped as he was thrown onto his soft king-sized bed and ducked as his pillows tumbled down on him. He pouted as he heard Naruto chuckle at him then felt a dip on his bed as his lover crawled toward him. The raven spread his legs and encircled his arms around his lover who was hovering above him. "What now?"

"Now, we're going to make love." Naruto grinned, loving the blush appearing on the normally milky white cheeks of his lover. He nipped at swollen red lips, his hands roaming his raven's chest and gently removing the nipple clamps before throwing them behind himself. His ass touched the comforter as he lowered himself to a sitting position and licked comfortingly at Sasuke's nipple before moving to the latter.

The golden haired male licked his way down, kissing the happy trail all the way to his raven lover's twitching cock. He held the hot organ in his hand, showering it with kisses, licks and sucking occasionally. Humming, he pressed his lips against the head of the slowly hardening organ in his hands, smiling at the low purring his raven was making as hands buried themselves in his golden hair.

Naruto sucked lightly on the pale red cock, massaging the organ with his hands for a while. "Grab the lube, S'uke." He said, giving one last light suck on the now hard cock in his hands and accepted the lube his lover gave him immediately. His hand squeezed the lube gently, squirting the cool liquid into his hand before screwing the cap back on and rolling it away.

Tan hands stroked their owner's hard, pulsing cock, spreading the lube evenly. Naruto sat up, his lover following him and glanced up as a pale sweaty hand joined his own in stroking his cock. He tilted his head to the side as lips started sucking on the skin near his jaw once again, a beautiful purring sound so close to his ear.

Naruto kissed his lover on the shoulder before removing both his and his raven's hand from his cock and laying Sasuke back down on the bed. He held his cock again, pressing it against the clenching and unclenching ass hole and pushing in slowly when he heard a moan. His eyes closed as he pushed farther inside the hot, clenching passage with ease. When he was fully sheathed inside, he hooked his arm under his lover's knees and pushed them up as he placed his hands beside the raven's head for support.

Sasuke pulled his lover closer to him, lapping at the peach-pink lips as soon as they touched his own. He nibbled gently when Naruto started thrusting slowly into him, his heart swelling at the love emanating from his blond. He opened his eyes he hadn't realize he had closed and stared up at the gentle, azure blue eyes directed at his own loving, onyx ones.

The raven inhaled shallowly, his breath mingling with the golden haired male's as he let go of the swollen lower lip and pressed his lips against the other's. He smiled as he felt the other smile, pressing their lips against each other slightly harder.

Naruto moved in and out of his love slowly, tentatively licking his raven's lips and invading when given entry. He kissed his Sasuke sweetly, mapping out the already familiar mouth and tasting his raven's unique taste accompanied by a moan. His eyes slid closed, concentrating on pouring out his love for his raven through his actions. He let go of one of the legs he was holding, which instantly wrapped itself around him and curled his fingers around the throbbing organ, stroking slowly.

"Mnn..." Sasuke moaned into his Naruto's mouth, pulling him in even more and pressing their lips closer. His leg tensed around the strong waist it was clinging to as he felt the heat in his stomach flare. "M'close." He managed to mumble into the kiss.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled back, feeling his own cock twitch in warning. He kissed his lover more passionately as he kept thrusting slowly; stroking the organ in his hand with the same pace knowing they both wouldn't last long.

Sasuke came first, his body shuddering as his balls tightened and spilled his cum onto his chest and the tanned hand fisting him. He tightened himself on Naruto's cock in reflex, moaning loud and long into the mouth attached to his own.

Naruto groaned lowly as his cock was squeezed and, after one final thrust, he came inside his lover with an arch of his back. He let go of the raven's other leg and collapsed onto his lover as his cock softened. His tongue retreated back into his own mouth, pressing lips chastely against the other instead. His chest rose and fell at the same time as the lithe body beneath him, breathing in and out through his nose like his raven.

"Nnn..."

The golden haired male slid out of his lover slowly before rolling to the side and scooping the tired body close to his own, not minding the sticky cum. His breathing slowed to normalcy and he buried his face in his Sasuke's neck, smiling as he heard a purr. "Night Sasuke," he said, closing his own eyes when he felt his raven's slowed breathing.

"Sweet dreams," Sasuke mumbled, sleep catching him in its dark embrace as he closed his eyes. He happily ignored the cum leaking out of himself and pushed back into his Naruto's chest to get closer to the warmth before drifting off to sleep.

*~*~*Morning After Dark*~*~*

Sunlight filtered in through the thick, wine red curtains in the large glass window, casting its warmth on the two lumps underneath dark blue comforters. The room, with its soundproof walls blocking any noise from the outside, was quiet save for the ticking clock, the sound of the air-conditioner and the breathing of the two males.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep, moaning weakly as he opened his eyes a fraction then blinked sleep away. He turned to his side and caught azure blue eyes staring as Naruto smiled. His own lips turned up to a smile, hugging his lover intimately. "Morning," he said happily.

"Morning, love." Naruto replied, hugging his raven close. "Good sleep?" He asked, caressing his lover's warm back.

"Yeah..." Sasuke looked back up and placed a chaste kiss on the smiling pink ones. "How come we're both clean and under the comforter?" He asked, his hands smoothing over Naruto's body.

"I woke up early." The golden haired male replied, placing a long kiss on the raven's forehead. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll call for food, what would you want?"

"Scrambled eggs with tomato and tomato juice." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Tomato addict. Why did I even ask?" Naruto smiled, turning over and picking up the sleek black phone on the side table. He pressed on the button for their personal kitchen and waited for it to be picked up before speaking. "Morning. Scrambled eggs with tomato and tomato juice for my Sasuke. Tonkotsu ramen for me." He ordered and, after a pleased smile, he placed the phone back on its receiver.

"Ramen addict." Sasuke smiled at him, poking his chest lightly.

Naruto grinned at him. "Let's go take a bath before the food comes." He said, getting up and offering a hand to his lover.

"All right." Sasuke agreed, grabbing the offered hand and getting up as well.

They walked over to the door on the other end of the room that was swirling with the raven's favourite "Sharingan" art on its face.

Sasuke pressed his thumb on a side scanner and followed Naruto inside the large bathroom. He walked over to the Jacuzzi-sized bathtub and pressed a button on the wall on top of it to make it start filling itself with water then leaned against Naruto as they waited.

Naruto encircled his arms around the pale body, watching the bathtub fill itself rapidly. When it was done, he let go of his raven and got in before reaching over and pulling Sasuke in with him. He settled down on the bathtub, leaning back as he spread his legs to accommodate his lover's body next to his own.

Sasuke turned to his lover and kissed him again, wrapping his wet arms around the golden head. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't ever let this love go and knowing his Naruto felt the same. His heart swelled once again but this time with his own love for his lover that had always been there since the first time they met in Japan. A chuckle escaped his throat and he pulled back, the smile on his face never leaving as he looked into his lover's joyous azure blue eyes. "I love you," he said with a tremble as something seemed stuck in his throat, continuing to stare into the eyes of the love of his life.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha, and that will never change."

**Author's Note:**

> I was too sentimental about Naruto and Sasuke to make it end like it was a story of dark lovers. Bad Maz.
> 
> I hope you guys felt the love and lust! Know that both is important when you have a relationship and don't ever think that because lust is part of your love for one another, it isn't real.
> 
> And, I'll be really glad if you guys enjoyed and/or loved the fic enough to tell me about it through reviewing and giving me kudos! Looking forward to them!
> 
> Much love to you and the Yaoi Rebellion!  
> All Rights Reserved © Fiend Maz 2014


End file.
